Love Song (English Version)
by Yabanci
Summary: Manaa, mysterious singer adored and adulated worldwide, decides to call on to ninjas of Konoha to escort her during her tour. She is far from suspecting that she is going to make friends with them and that every step, and every meeting is going to bring her little by little in front of its fate, to her soul mate.
1. Chapter 1 : top secret mission

**Chapter 1 : top secret mission**

**- You go to escort and to protect miss Manaa. **

Further to the announcement of Tsunade, deep voices rose in the room. Hokage observed the team which faced her of a very critical eye. If she had been able to have the choice, she would have opted for a more discreet team such as equips Kurenais team or then that of Asuma but the both were not really available. She had no more wide selection for such a mission.

**- However, it is forbidden to speak about it to whoever it is. Our customer, the person in charge of Manaa, was extremely clear on this matter. During all her tour, you have for mission to protect her in any discretion. Ban to appear in any seen again, praising you as bodyguard!**

Tsunade would have appreciated such an advertising but, after mature reflections, such a thing would be neither good for its ninjas, nor for for the star. Of one, her ninjas had for mission to be weapons of the shadow and consequently, not shine under the spotlights so much. Of two, the star will not feel at ease with all these paparazzis who will wonder about the sudden use of a group of ninjas, and if the choice of the village was or not planned.

**- Her manager will wait for you, at six o'clock in the morning, in front of the doors of the village tomorrow. From there, he will give you of more ample information. You can arrange. **

They agreed and left the room immediately. Even Kakashi felt a big excitement for this mission.

Manaa was an extremely popular singer with all the villages, and any confused social classes, because of her varied register, of her exceptional voice and of her great beauty. In only two years, this young woman had known how to shine and gain hearts, sometimes thanks to her musics, sometimes thanks to her shares of charity with attacked villages, or with orphans. Where nobody would dare to go there for fear of starting the anger of the nearby village, she went to it. Nobody would hate her for that. Nobody could.

**- Sakura-chan, you believe that we shall know her real first name? **

**- I do not know Naruto-kun. But stop speaking loudly so! You have already forgotten the instructions of Tsunade-sama. **

**- Ah this old grandma and her instructions! I cannot even say that I have an exciting mission ! **

**- Naruto … If you speak too much, we risk to see the mission taking off between our fingers. AND I refuse!**

Kakashi had spoken about an authoritarian voice, frightening his pupils. They could see that their sensei wished at all costs for this mission and for this meeting. Who would not want to meet this mysterious singer, taken out from nowhere two years ago with this stage name? Certain people had dared to venture by claiming itself cousin or brother but nobody had contradicted or validated by such statements, consequently, the secret still glided over the real identity or the past of this key singer.

**- It deserves an excellent bowl of ramen at Ichiraku! Say Sakura-chan, you are willing to come with me? Kakashi-sensei? **

**- I leave you the young people. I shall advise to you to sleep. As far as I know, the tours of Manaa are long and laborious … **

**- How you know that?**

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving his stunned pupils. Is their sensei as well a fan as them of this singer, even more? Raising the shoulders, they went any straight to the stand of ramen and all the length, Sakura had to pay attention that Naruto says nothing, and conversely, Naruto had to watch the words of Sakura. Exhausted by this auto-surveillance, they returned earlier than planned to get ready for the next day.

In six o'clock exactly, the team was whole in front of the doors of Konoha. Naruto and Sakura still kept their air startled in front of the unexpected punctuality of their sensei and were more consolidated in the idea than he had to be a fan. They wondered that the man with the grey hair was going to be valid in front of this alive idol. Immediately, they wondered what they were going to say or to make in their turn.

However if they were on time, the customer was not him clearly. The good hour passed without there is an alive soul in the area. Each began to despair or to ask itself the fatal question: had they badly heard?

**- Oh! You three! Do not dawdle! Help me! **

"Three" in question raised the head and transfer with bewilderment a small man little runt carrying quite a lot of rather heavy suitcases. Immediately Sakura and Naruto go there and help this unknown, wondering if he was the "customer", and thus the manager of Manaa. Unfortunately, the small man appeared not at all, contenting with cursing the feminine clothing madness.

**- Sorry mis …**

**- I swear you! Manaa and her tons of suitcase! Tsk … Okay to seem beautiful to her concerts but four clothes are widely enough! The pajamas, the dress of concert, the dress of the everyday life, and an extra thing(trick)! Nan, the lady needs about forty BY function=! AND this scatterbrain still forgets all this and tells me, quite soft and with her puppy eyes "please"! Mouth in heart … Oh god! AND I fall into the trap every time.**

The poor man Naruto tried desperately to put an end to the monologue of the unknown but it was impossible. He had an impressive debit of word! Tired, he eventually roars to this man to keep silent and to be willing to appear. Naruto in all its elegance … Nevertheless, it had the expected effect: the unknown was awarded of the presence of ninjas.

**You are three ninjas supposed to escort Manaa? **

**- Yes! They said in accord. **

**- I present myself: Hikimo Sari, manager of this scatterbrain. Well as I told your Hokage, Not a word about it to anyone. I did not want ninjas, I find it useless but Manaa insisted. One of its new whims I suppose … In brief, you remain discreet, just the time to please her to be accompanied with ninjas and later, you are released. **

Naruto and Sakura was within an inch of pushing with big fury their fist in this little runt's face but Kakashi quickly held them, calming them of best that he could, bowing before the manager to guarantee him that his conditions will be respected.

**- Oy guys, a stupid movement and I swear you that I make it to you regret through a test of survival much worse than the one that you underwent already twice, understood?** He says with an unkind look.

**- Yes sensei. We are going to calm down**, answered immediately Sakura.

**- But! Look as he speaks to us! **

**- It is the business Naruto … It is not the first time when ninjas has missions so exceptional. Every time, it is the same thing. The trick: keep silence and make what is to be made. Otherwise, fired, and «failed mission ". And here, not of Manaa.**

On these words, he follows closely of the manager, leaving his even more stunned pupils. Where had passed their so proud and bone-idle professor? Why is he so surrounded in a mission so commonplace? A look, a word: fan. In their turn, they followed Sari. They went out of the village and joined little by little a convoy.

For the latter, the surprise was also considerable. There were four big cars as well as five other smaller properties. Any goshawk, a real ant-hill bustled. The orders came from all sides, the quarrels burst, the moaning was listened, the laughter resounded as well as some complaints on the fact of getting up so early on so cold day. Three ninjas did not know where put itself, given up by the manager who had jumped on a first group to give orders or put back in place some other.

At the end of one hour of commotion, the convoy began its small road. Ninjas was swallowed in one of the cars of strength by the manager. The latter was anxious to explain the functioning so that they do not bother him for days to come, until Manaa grows tired of them.

**- Well now to you! Listen to, please, I am not known for my big patience. I am going to explain you the rhythm of expedition as well as some habits of Manaa. First of all, there are nine cars: two serve for "private" housing in this particular case for Manaa and mine. For the rest, we have showers, reserves, instruments, pharmacy. Big two are of use to the staff. Has enough place for everybody because of the height and of the width there. I would pay you a small visit during the day if you wish for it or then I shall leave you in hand of another person, quite so competent.**

The manager stopped, took a deep breath, got up, went straight ahead to a cupboard and arrived in front of ninjas, suspicious eye.

**- We have a very, very strict rhythm here. We start every morning at six o'clock and we stop only in the evening at twenty two o'clock. We have breaks obviously. About ten minutes every two hours, and one hour completes for the lunch, and the dinner. From six o'clock in the morning till seven o'clock, we lunch, and this is when we really let us begin the walking. For the meals, you come or not, I don't care. If you miss one and if you are hungry, you have to wait for the next break, not other ways!**

Finally, he opened the box that he had taken out of his cupboard. Sakura and Kakashi recognized the substance, Naruto observed of a stupid air this box. Sari was moreover deteriorated in front of the inquiring air of the blond and after a sigh, started again.

**- During the journey, we have a rule here: respect for private life. We enter help as far as possible but nobody gets involved in the other one. People can take drugs, bleeds themselves … As long as the person asks for nothing, you make nothing. Finally, seen that you will be in charge of the protection of Manaa, you do not risk to have to deal with this kind of thing … Me finally, I say in case. I do not want trouble here. So … lips are sealed.**

Sakura began to feel uneasy. The mission began to take an unexpected scale. As for Kakashi, he was only half surprised. He knew these practical and certain ninjas had announced him the "inconveniences" of such a mission, but to be confronted with it was one any other affair. To finish, Naruto was scandalized. He had to agree to see men and women destroying themselves without bringing his right of veto? He was going to rebel when Kakashi made him a heavy look of his direction. It was not the moment to discuss. Resentful, the blond stayed quite.

**- Well, for the rules of life, I gave you the main part. Let us come now to Manaa. Given that she has all which she needs in her own car, she has not much reason for going out. You will thus see her only very rarely during the breaks. If ever you ask her for something, or if ever you tap in the door, it is possible that She forgets or if ever she does not hear. In this case, address directly me or still the guitarist, Ze '. It is almost its right hand and he is widely more accessible than Manaa. And more mature. Bah I tell it to you for the shape but I doubt that you apply it: if ever you discuss and that she confides or complains, you could come to report it to me? If not, keep it for you and do not involve her in troubles. She is a very nice girl, I don't want her in any problems. **

This last sentence, the manager pronounced it with a seriousness and a striking sincerity. He could be irascible, impatient even impertinent, but when it was question of Manaa, he became a real doting father.

**- Then for the tour. We are going to stop in every village, which is in peace obviously, and to stop us there small week. We shall end with Kaze no Kuni, and will stay in us there approximately two weeks. A committee is organized by the biggest dignitaries of Suna and Manaa has to attend at all costs to sing or still honor with its presence with some people who wanted to see her personally. So to say, and we arrive at the interesting part that is you, I do not know your notices about the various villages but it is ban to show of the hostility without reason or to begin stupid fights.**

By seeing the bad air of the ninjas which felt a bit offended, the manager hawked and resumed.

**- I have nothing against you, sincerely. On the contrary, I admire ninjas and all a lot that they make for their respective village. However, if I called on to you, it is more for a whim of Manaa than out of necessity. We stay on the very busy and very secure roads by every village. The rare attacks, we push away them with our usual bodyguards. One might as well say you will get bored. As for these fights I wish only the best environment for Manaa, especially for her period of concerts. Less there is of violence and better it is. She is enough known for her sweetness and it is not just a facade: she does not really support the violence. So to say, if she requires histories, save her some details. **

Kakashi put hardly for a long time before getting up, and shaking simply the head positively. Sakura and Naruto followed him, completely lost in front of so much information. Sari spoke so fast that to follow him attentively continuously was a real test. On the other hand, they stopped. The car was underway and the next break was within two hours.

**- Without rancor dear ninjas but I am exhausted. I am going to sleep. Made at your home, until the next break, within two hours.**

He went any right to what seemed to be a cupboard, pressed on a button, and immediately, a piece of the "wall" fell. With bewilderment, the group discovered a bed embeded in the wall, " dépliable " in wish. Immediately the manager threw himself there, and hummed. The trio looked for a long time, and without word, sat down on armchairs. To run after cars a whole day risked to be exhausting, then so much to take advantage of it.

To take advantage was finally an idyll. About ten minutes later, the manager woke up, tidied up his bed, and sat down to a small office where he wrote, at the same time as he roared on incompetent accounting, lavish hairdresser or the drug-addict of guitarist. The trio kept silent, and observed with fascination the hysteric anger of this little runt. Although it does not seem like it, he could be terrible certain days.

**- Our top-secret mission that's it?** Concludes Naruto, of a bored looking.

**- Go Naruto go, calms down you. The next break is for soon, we are going to be able to get a breath of fresh air. **

Kakashi did not pay already any more attention, plunged into his eternal book of the " paradise of the batifolage ".

Ps : I want to share my stories and ideas with a lot of people so I use a program to translate my story from french to english. Because of the time it take (I have to read myself and try to correct in a language that are not my mother language), it will take time before I publish in English (First in French 'cause it's easy, and next in English).

If you find errors or don't understand something, I will be pleased to answer you, and explain what you didn't understand.

Kind regards,

Yabanci.


	2. Chapter 2 : meeting with Manaa

**Chapter 2 : meeting with Manaa**

Kakashi and Sakura were amazed in front of the talent of Sari to ignore royally Naruto.

Naruto was a young blond guy with the blue eyes known for his character annoy, exuberant and frank. So, without mean thoughts, he did not hesitate to say of what he thought, to criticize what is madness or to admire what is supposed. Orphan since his birth, he had known how to manage alone and build up to itself his own character, and not adapt itself to a crazy world. He has a different maturity than the common mortals, and a better vision of the world and people. He tried constantly to see the goodness in every person. Was it naivety that to think so? Maybe well.

Yet it is necessary to say at this moment that Sari represented all that Naruto hates and all its good thoughts towards the manager disappeared very fast. The little runt, smaller than Naruto a head, sketched no smile, or to express no anger when the blond floundered, squalled or repeated ceaselessly the same question to his ears. The manager paid no attention to him and continued his wretched paper as if none of this trio was in its car.

**- Naruto, it is enough. **

Kakashi had finally abandoned his reading to regain control of his pupil. He knew well that the attitude of Sari was hurtful for Naruto. Indeed, without him knowing, and in the costs of living of his parents, a terrible devil was sealed in him. Since then, everybody ignored him or avoided him in the village. However this attitude generalized by the villagers had expected further to the entrance of Naruto within ninjas and within its diverse missions for the good of the village. He had known how to gain their respect. He could finally enjoy a gratitude, him the orphan having a monster in him.

But Sari know nothing. For him, Naruto remained these extras called for the pleasure of Manaa. What's the use fasten or to know their pedigree? He had only a single haste: that he goes away. Naturally, he didn't say a word of his thoughts because he did not have time. It had to send some letters to make sure that the next ones concerts will take place as was proper, if there was new conflicts or not and also to answer some fans' letters.

" _Ah! Of course ! Fans' letters! "._ A "bright" idea was born in the labyrinthine mind of Sari.

**- Ninjas, it seems like you are bored. You are willing to answer some fan's letters?** He asked in a strangely honeyed voice.

**- These letters are for Manaa. Why we have to answer?** Answered Naruto with a sulky air.

**- You see the big bags there in a corner ? They are letters for Manaa. She received them this month, further to the announcement of her concerts. She already not bad drafted it but she does not arrive at everything. The task is simple, you put one of its sheets dedicated by Manaa, as well as a small word of love of the type" Your letter pleased a lot me. Continue to follow myself and to encourage, it makes me stronger, it comforts me and etc…etc". **

The trio observed the big heap, perplexed. Actually, a single person could not answer so many letters without finishing with a prolonged cramp of hands. Furthermore, their human nature got over it: they wanted to read the correspondence of another one. Naturally, Sakura and Kakashi will not make the first step.

Sakura remained a young person kunoichi - feminine term of ninja - very professional, and always refuse to let see his bad sides. At this moment, she wanted at all costs to open her letters but in facade, she expressed a superficial embarrassment.

As for Kakashi, he knew very well his team and waited that Naruto makes the first step. Clear-sighted and intelligent, he managed constantly to anticipate the movement of his allies as his enemies, in any event. This intelligence had helped him to climb at high speed all the levels of the ninja function.

**- We betray people … **

**- You are really a kid Blonde. If we do not answer, Manaa will not have time to answer. By the end of her first concerts, she is going to receive new bags of letter and we are going to burn these ones. We cannot store everything in cars of journey. **

**- WHAT?!** Said Naruto, scandalized by the perspective of these letters and to be treat as a "kid".

Reluctantly, the young man went to bags, opened one, seized a letter and began the reading. The face darkens as one goes along and it is the almost tearful eyes that it turns around towards the manager.

**- Say the little runt if people say that they are going to commit suicide if they have no letter of Manaa in the week and if the week passed …**

**- Ah. Just fake, kid**, says the "little runt".

**- Fake? **

**- You will see with the letters that some guys take a pleasure to make some emotional blackmail. It is as well the reason as I like not giving letters to Manaa. She becomes depressed there every time.**

Kakashi and Sakura could only understand the state of mind of this mysterious star. Who could sleep soundly by knowing that somebody at the other end of the world risks to commit suicide by your fault? Fortunately, such "threats" were rare and for the majority, they were entitled to pleasant surprises, sometimes touching, sometimes funny. In the end, the two hours went well fast.

**- THE BREAK!** Roared somebody outside of the car.

Hardly Naruto had heard this announcement so waited, that he left the car to inhale the open air, and maybe see Manaa, the one that they have to protect. It would seem that he already forgot the recommendations and the opinion of Sari concerning the everyday life and the habits of the star of this convoy. The rest of the team followed him, and discovered again a new excitement.

**- Hey Naruto, come back, I have things to say,** began Kakashi while going away slightly from this group. **We stay only one month and maybe we shall see no enemy, but I like doing my work cleanly. **

**- Only one month?** Asked for Naruto, with big eyes. FOR HIM, the duration was already important.

**- Naruto, you have to know that Manaa organizes two types of tour. Concerts of very big scales in big cities and small concerts, more private, for the big fans or for important political evenings. The first concerts set several months, and the second set less than a month. At present we are in the second type, and in the a few months, she will begin concerts of type one. What did you think guys? She is very popular,** he concludes in front of the air frightened of his young pupils. **Well let's go back to the subject. Sakura, you are going to get involved to the staff and to make you a path to become yourself the personal bodyguard of Manaa. It would seem that Sari does not quite pull the strings here and that Manaa has an important decision-making power.**

**- How do you know Kakashi-sensei? **AskedSakura, stunned.

**- Sari is completely fan of his star and it obeys her in fingers and in eye. The team obeys Sari but especially Manaa. The proof, nobody makes a single noise around this car. All the others were opened … I conclude that from these elements, it has to be her**, he says in indicating the only not open car, in the pulled thick curtains.

**- In clear Sakura, you try a first contact and you prove her that you are the man of situation. As for Naruto and me, we are going to get involved to the bodyguards. We have to take care and we cannot be the ones who can stick ceaselessly the star. **

Naruto and Sakura agreed and each took advantage of five minutes which stay to merge in their "mass" respective. Each one has some difficulties.

**ooo**

Sakura wanted at first to tie up this famous contact with Manaa. She took her courage in two hands and went any right to her car to tap and discuss with. But, at the time of carrying the first blow, a hand seized its wrist and took away her from the door with brutality. The pink hair kunoichi - a tint - struggled so-so to release itself and roared in the scandal in front of the harshness of this type. The stranger threw her only an icy glance. She asked him for accounts as for her identity. He told to be "Ze", the guitarist of the group. She said to him that her intentions were to propose as personal bodyguard to Manaa, that she was engaged in this purpose. He said to her in an insulting way that Manaa did not need a ninja, that they were there only for a new whim of this star, that she hated being surrounded and watched in her intimacy.

The conversation would have still indeed lasted for a long time if a frail girl, with the brown hair, did not appear. She told to be called Yuki and that she was a cooker of this convoy, and would wish that Ze asks Manaa if she wished a particular dish this evening. The guitarist in dark hair - complexions also-, and with the painted –make up in fact- face, agreed.

**- Ninja or not, discreet or not, the rule is simple: nobody in the presquare of Manaa. Yuki, sets with you in the car reserved for the feminine staff**, he concludes going away.

Sakura wondered if Kakashi-sensei had not made a mistake about the decision-making pit of this convoy. To its taste, Ze seemed the most authoritarian, and least under the yoke of Manaa. Unless it is a sensation. However her curiosity towards the singer increased. Whom was she exactly to keep all this world in the palm of the hand? Kunoichi was tried to break the rule and to tie up this famous contact but Yuki intercepted her and indicated her a rather big car. They heard both the whistle of departure, and without losing of time they rushed there

**ooo**

As for Naruto and Kakashi, the situation was quite different. The bodyguards did not clearly appreciate the presence of ninjas in the convoy.

The guards were in the service of Manaa since her beginnings and they had never failed in their duty. In the course of the journeys, this singer had known how to captivate them and gain all their admiration. They put a lot only more to obtain smiles or thanks of this idol. The call to an additional strength, without having asked their opinion beforehand, was offensive for them. Had they failed in a mission? Were not they more capable of protecting her against the usual or new dangers? To evacuate this frustration, they did not hesitate to take themselves to the foreign ninjas, by decreasing them to the rank of soldiers of "cheap junk" or still by treating them of "extra" or of "decoration" seen that they would have nothing very important to make, if it is not to parade for Manaa.

Naruto for its part, took every word in the heart and fought all its prejudices with reinforcement of shouts or heroic speeches incensing ninjas. For the blond, a ninja was a "holy" title, a title about which he had always dreamed, a title which allowed him to obtain what we had refused him since his birth: gratitude and love. Furthermore, since generations, ninjas had sacrificed themselves for their respective village, for the peace between each or for the protection of the people which they like. He thus refused that we offend so slightly and cheerfully a title so honourable and so loaded.

They were not to accept. As for cars, all their doors were closed. They did not have another choice any more than "to run behind this convoy during the next two hours, until the lunch as a matter of fact. If it could appear madness for a simple human being, such a route was childish for ninjas. In the end, where the civilians would use all their physical strengths, ninjas used little of «chakra " to give more powers to every impulse, to every jump, to every running.

**ooo**

Sakura remained always admiring in front of the organization of the inside of the car. Each had a place, each with the "private life", each had the activity. For example Yuki developed a menu, the stylist of the convoy prepared the new dresses of Manaa for her big concerts, the hairdresser tried all the possible and fanciful cups on a head to be combed, ingenious sound to listen to some music in her headphones, the engineer light realized quite a lot of sketches to know well which colour will get married in which colour according to the music, its atmosphere or the dresses of Manaa.

In this respect, each was entitled to wide armchairs and the armchair in front of is had in the back a wide tablet. Supports were thus there to write, to eat or "to comb". Only Sakura stayed doing nothing, contenting with observing. Suddenly, as if by magic, the hairdresser realized that there was an additional person in the team and that - miracle - she had an atypical hair colour. Yama, the hairdresser, came to strike up a conversation or rather to offer a real interrogation to the kunoichi. She asked for the reasons of her tint of hair, her frequency, her duration, her lounge, the components of produced … Hardly Sakura had finished with her that she had to face the stylist. The latter asked her for her everyday life, the resistance of its dresses, the way shetook care, the colours which she appreciated and moved on with thousands of advice to wash, to wear in agreement with her hair and her complexion or in agreement with her personality or her life of ninja. However, the advice " trendy ninja " of style Iya not suited at all to Sakura. If she followed them, her equipment would divide into two and she was not protected at all against the slightest attack. She announced it to this lady and she made immediately the rectifications and the modifications, proposing her another attractive alternative. Sakura was able to make only big eyes in front of the ability to adapt quickly of the stylist. The latter boasted very fast of this quality, not hesitating to put forward some facts as to find a wonderful dress in a short time to Manaa or still to make a real jewel of the fashion with some tissues etc.

Of all the assembly, only Yuki kept silent, plunged into its menu.

**ooo**

This first day was rough morally for Sakura, and physically for Kakashi and Naruto.

The first one had continued to undergo the feminine assault and it numerous questions. Never, not only once, she had known how to place "Manaa" in the conversation and if she tried, they answered unanimously that the star locked herself for some time into her car and that nobody entered it, not even Sari and Ze, her "favorites". She had also had to turn a blind eye to the bad habits and to the scandalous addictions of the team: cocaine, marijuana, opium, tobacco, alcohol everything passed there. As ninja specialized in medicine, such auto destructive attitudes mined her totally and gave her only desires to run away.

Moreover it's been one hour that she begged to Kakashi "to revoke" his order. The professor eventually accepts this request, pulling the white flag more by exhaustion than by consent. Naruto had been extremely talkative and Sakura had not been present to calm him, cut short to the conversation or add a little of level with its intelligence and its feminine clear-sightedness.

"One month" he sighed for himself and he plunged into his book.

**ooo**

- I DO NOT WANT TO BE ANY MORE WITH THESE GORILLAS! Roared Naruto.

- And I, I do not want to be with junkies sensei, pity! Begged Sakura.

Kakashi had voluntarily established the camp of her team away from the rest of the group. The chivalrous character of Naruto and the consciousness of Sakura " worried him ". He sighed inside in front of this situation. What could he indeed say to his dear students so that they understand that they did not have to get involved in such thing? Could they understand if he took in example some of their companions that are not hesitating to use certain coloured pills to increase in power or to some techniques so dangerous damaging largely the health? He saw coming the argument by far: their companions had objectives, while these people of this group made it without any real purpose, avoiding a reality which they owed face.

- Manaa is untouchable. Sari ignores us, and Ze prevents whoever from approaching the car and as soon as I speak about her, everybody changes conversation. All that I can say is that she does not leave any more her car since a few months. Even her stylist has to make blindly certain dresses and adjust the D-day.

- She is alive at least? Not only once we opened windows or doors of this car. I wonder if she did not die in there.

A lead silence settled down, each meditating on the last sentence of Naruto. She could not die, otherwise they would have all known it in the days and Sari would not have called on to them by saying point-blank «you are star's whim ".

- I do not risk to die in my car. May I join you? Asked politely for this unknown voice.

The trio jumped and transfer with big bewilderment that the object of their mission - and of their desire - was just in front of them, without Ze, nor Sari on the horizon. The most surprising were that in spite of she is dressed in a very simple way she glittered and managed to warm hearts by this simple smile or this soft and polite voice. If she had been ninja, Kakashi would swear that she would use of one strange ninja technique or then he would bet strongly that he had in front of her an extremely dangerous ninja. Yet, in reality, she was not one. She was only the idol the most admired and most liked of her time, and certainly in the future also.

However, once the past surprise, nobody thought of inviting her to sit down. They were very too much lost in their pondering, trying vainly to understand how this creature could create so much admiration and emotion in a single look. Was she charming? Was she human? Physically, she had all the attributes of it. She had ten well fingers, two hands, two arms, eyes, hair …

But, each cleared something else. Fingers were no more simple fingers and eyes were not anymore only two holes in full face. The first thing which knocked was its long English and very voluminous looped hair. She seemed to be endowed with all the colours of possible browns, drills dressing a colour by whim according to the brightness of the fire on this plentiful mane. The second detail was this extremely soft and brilliant look. By looking at it closer, they could see that Manaa had two big eyes "minnows" that is each having a clean color. Her pupils were green but one of them was strewed with brown task. If at first the people were destabilized by this strangeness, they became very fast envious in front of this exception of the nature. Finally, last detail was its grace and its imposing presence. She was held right and when she walked, her circle of acquaintances could believe that she "flew". Yet, it was only a simple game of "dresses", that is she adorned itself with all the jewels and the sensual dresses, touching sometimes the ground, sometimes her heel, and marrying perfectly her body. When She moved, her dress fluttered behind and its jewels shone brilliantly we got lost in the pondering, we forgot the notion of time and space out as well as the gravity. We imagined in a fairy tale.

" I begin to understand why everybody obeys her in the finger and in the eye … Even I would be allowed set there " concludes Kakashi. He was the only one to have been able to take enough backward movement and not to fall totally under the spell of this idol. And it was in itself an exploit.

- You seem tired. Maybe I should return another evening? She says, the sulky appearance.

A childish face can exasperate most people but on her, this expression was adorable, and was heartbreaker for those who had fallen under her charm. Kakashi removes from this view, concentrating more on the fire. He could not look at her a very long time and remain calm and his merciless logic at the same time.

It is necessary to admit that he was a fan of this idol. However having her in front of and seeing really its attraction power was extremely disturbing for a ninja so experimented and so good as him. He could not allow be tricked and concentrated by a simple civilian … pride and desire, so many contradictory feelings.

**- NO!** Roared Sakura and Naruto, avid that Manaa stays longer.

**- Ah really? I am very satisfied. I so much wanted to speak to you,** she says in sitting down on the ground, the smile on the lips**. I hope that you crossed a safe journey and that Sari was not too severe with you. **

**- Your manager announced us rules of life to be respected during this journey**, began to explain Kakashi.

**- Rules? Ah … It yes! Is it everything? **

**- He also told us that you do not need ninjas!** Threw Naruto, as a bomb.

Manaa answered and contented with plunging her look encircled with long lashes in those of Naruto. Finally, the latter looked down, and the star allowed to show a small remorseful mine.

**- He does not know everything, which is why he said it. Nobody knows anything. Nobody knows that I really need you. Then do not listen to them. **

**- Why do you need us? **

**- I receive strange letters of threat. Sari asked you to answer it to somebody apparently, and I thank you for it, and you had to fall on some destabilizing people**, she says in a very dark voice, so showing all her ill-being with these cases. **The letters which frighten me are not of this content.**

She began her explanation. The conversation lasted well the good hour, showing that under the glitter and the smiles of this group, dark secrets hid. Nothing was so beautiful finally.

The young idol had called on to the group of Konoha continuation in extremely disturbing threats of an unknown for three months. The latter did not content with sending simple letters: he put letters in the changing room of the star with a small box containing an object. She had also realized one month ago the accidents which occurred in the shootings, the concerts or circles of acquaintances had become extremely frequent and that every object received by this unknown was linked to the victim of the accident.

The situation became urgent because in the last letter, the unknown claimed to have hired some ninjas to end the life of the star in the middle of the concert, of a way which "suits" to her.

She was afraid for her life and she suspected that it was a member of the team. However, how say it, to whom confide exactly? Finally, her bodyguards were not made to fight ninjas. She needed true ninjas… If she hired ninjas from Konoha, it' only because of she was to Konoha at this moment when she had made the decision to hire ninjas.

**-I see. Did not you tell anything to person Manaa?** Asked Sakura slowly.

Manaa shook negatively the head. Whom could she trust while whoever would have been able to enter his car and to put down this letter there? Certainly, there was only Ze, Sari and Haruki who had the key of its car but themselves received so many visits or made it both with other people and it was not rare that they lose the key and that we put back them a few days later. Even she did not manage to suspect Ze, Sari and Haruki because they had always been there since her beginnings, she can't tell them.

**- Is it also the reason why you do not dare to leave your car?** Asked for Kakashi.

She answered the affirmative this time. The trio sighed happy. Finally, they would have some work and they would not have to content with parading or with supporting the moaning of the team. The young lady had lit their evening and relieved their small heavy heart.

**- Well, further to these clarifications, we have to do some adjustments. If you do not see inconveniences, at least a person among us three always has to accompany you, all nights and days. We shall alternate obviously,** chained Kakashi.

**- Even of night?**

**- We are obliged. You have nothing to be afraid of! **Made Naruto.

**- Very well**, she answered, ill-at-ease at the idea of being invaded in little of intimacy which stayed in her.

The team leader gave its orders, and everybody agreed good will, bad will. If Manaa was bad at the idea of being so much watched, the trio was badly for their part because of this strange feeling which invaded them. Was it because of the simplicity of this star so clocked and liked by the population? It is necessary to admit that they were expected to a lady richly dressed and extremely arrogant.

Puzzling, here is the right word on place for "Manaa".


End file.
